The Situation in the South
by stsenna
Summary: Portsmouth has been working for weeks on end to save her football club. Now it's time for Southampton to find out if her work paid off. A story for Shadowraven45662 using her OCs.


**The Situation in the South**

**A/N: A short one-shot for Shadowraven45662, using two of her OCs for the English south coast, Southampton and Portsmouth. Enjoy!**

In the far southern regions of England, football was a subject which held great weight and also led to arguments, celebrations and all kinds of emotion and passion. For all of the cities of the area especially, who, while siblings were bitter rivals when it came to the football clubs associated with each of their cities. However, for one of the cities, there was more to worry about than beating her siblings. Bekki Kirkland, city of Portsmouth had been spending her summer holidays helping her club just to stay in business.

Rivalry was almost insignificant to her at this point, especially considering her recent losses to one of her siblings in particular. Her older brother and closest rival, Jack Kirkland, city of Southampton. Amongst all her team's misfortunes, financial instability and other issues, she wouldn't let it all end like this. Her team was sent down a division, while his went up to the top division. Her pride wouldn't allow her to see her team finish up below Southampton's. Though that was just an afterthought amongst her work. She had to have a team if she wanted to compete. After many weeks of work and finding a way, the decision would come on August 10th. The decision whether or not her beloved club would remain. She went to Fratton Park personally to hear the statement from the administrator, but despite their rivalry, Southampton was prepared to either comfort Portsmouth, or sit there and listen to her gloat and celebrate, depending on what the case may be.

Sat at home, anxious to hear from his sister, Southampton tried to take his mind off of things, watching some sailing, listening to music, anything as long as it wasn't football. If he was honest, he'd admit to fearing Portsmouth's tempestuous rage when thing weren't going her way, so if things went sour, he could be in for it. He waited all morning to hear from his sister, so when he heard a knock at his front door, he leapt up from his seat and rushed to the door, yanking it open in anticipation of the news.

Sure enough, he was greeted by the sight of his younger sister, dressed in her usual plain navy uniform, complete with her sailor hat. Portsmouth remained expressionless, knowing it could mess with her brother and torment him. If there's one thing she knew about her brother, it was that he always wanted to be in the know about these things, especially if it had a drastic effect on a younger sibling of his. Eventually, Southampton chose to break the silence and bring an end to the tension.

"So, what's the news Pompey?" he asked tentatively, knowing how varied the best and worst possible reactions were. Pompey couldn't help herself from grinning broadly, before closing Southampton's front door and raising her hands into the air in a victorious stance.

"Yes!" she cheered at the top of her voice, now waving her arms around in a very animated fashion. "We've saved the club! We took on Dad's army of taxmen and gained a victory as great as when you and I took on the Armada! Except this time So'ton, you better watch out 'cause Pompey's boys in blue will be coming for you!" Despite all of Pompey's cheering and threats, So'ton was just glad to see his little sister proud of her work. Usually she'd be drinking away her frustrations, but this was different. She'd arranged a loan from her bosses in the city council, helped keep the fans behind the team and helped make the club into a sustainable business model. Even if it was only temporary, So'ton was almost overjoyed to see her be passionate and happy about something she'd done that didn't involve her usual tomfoolery and hatred of the French.

Rivals they were, Pompey and Southampton could get on amongst all the competition. After hearing such great news and treating his sister to a celebratory drink or two, So'ton began thinking. It was only a couple of years ago that the roles were reversed, and his club were in the third division with Pompey's at the top. Quietly, he began hoping that all the south coast teams, be they Brighton, Bristol, Plymouth and especially Portsmouth after all she'd been through, would all have teams playing together in the top division of English football.


End file.
